What Harry Saw
by P.B. Fluff
Summary: Let’s face it. If we get to see a RonHermione kiss in DH it’s going to have to be seen by Harry. This is my idea of how JKR might let us see that kiss we’ve all been waiting to read since book four. RHr w a hint of HG


_Let's face it. If we get to see an R/Hr kiss in DH it's going to have to be seen by Harry. This is my idea of how JKR might let us see that kiss we've all been waiting to read since book four. R/Hr w/ a hint of H/G_

**What Harry Saw**

His mind was freezing up. The dementors were closing in. "Expecto Patronum!" he'd shouted over and over again. But it was doing no good. There were too many. They were closing in. One had lifted his head up and was about to devour his mouth…

Harry Potter awoke and sat bolt upright in a pool of his own sweat. He quickly realized that it hadn't been the dementors from his dream which had been causing his coldness, it had been the actual temperature. He was shivering, not from his nightmare, but from the cold.

For the first few weeks their hunt for the Horcruxes hadn't gone too badly. They had already destroyed one and had what they felt to be a very strong lead on another. But the weather had begun to grow colder, and it seemed as though everything had begun to slow down. Now, in late November, they were following another half-hazard lead with still only one Horcrux destroyed. It was awfully dispiriting even without the temperature making the tent barely distinguishable from an icebox. He would have to ask Hermione about doing that insulation charm on the tent she had talked about. They sure needed some insulation.

Upon being reminded of Hermione, Harry wondered where she'd gotten to. And where was Ron for that matter? No longer concerned with his nightmare Harry felt waves of of panic surging inside of him, hot and sick and overpowering like a vomit-filled blood flow throbbing throughout his body by the force of his heart which had shifted into feverish overdrive. What if they'd been taken as bait? What if this was it? Voldemort had found them and he hadn't destroyed all the Horcruxes yet?

Shoving his glasses onto his face so hard that he nearly crushed his nose, he grabbed his wand and cautiously stepped out of the tent. Nothing. Where were they? He surveyed the ground. There didn't appear to have been a struggle. His anxiety began to lift, but only slightly. As quietly as he could, he crept through the forest, straining his ears for any kind of sound. And then he heard it.

"We can't use _that_ for firewood, Ron." It was Hermione's voice. He was sure of it.

"And why not?" And that was Ron's voice.

"Because. It's wet. Damp wood takes so much longer to burn. I've told you this before."

"I don't understand why we can't just use magic for a fire anyway. Save us the trouble."

"Because! We want to try to look as muggle as possible. We want to do this unnoticed. We don't want to give any dark wizard the idea that we're enough of a threat to follow."

"Well, if you ask me, we'd go a lot more unnoticed if we just lit ourselves a nice hot blue fire instead of going crashing through the woods-"

"Oh that's right! Just go ahead and pick the easiest thing! Just like you always do!"

The last particularly shrill shout had startled Harry so much that he slipped. He slipped until his foot wound up caught in a root. It was quite painful.

"What's that supposed to mean?" They were both shouting now.

"Oh, well, I dunno. Snogged any other Lavender Brown's lately?"

Harry had been about to call to them for help, but upon hearing this wasn't sure if now was the right time.

"Last I checked there was only one." Ron's face was barely distinguishable from a beet.

"They're all the same, girls like that!" Hermione's was decidedly pink as well.

"You know, you're right. You're always right! Now go on, get up on your pedestal. Because you're so bloody much better!"

Harry really wished he could unstick his foot. He tugged hard but it only caused him more pain. He grunted and fell back.

Neither one of them seemed to notice. Hermione shouted again. "Oh shut it, you know I-"

"That's right. I know. I know you're not like the others at all. You're so bloody much better. You're so bloody much better you can realize it and not realize in the same instant. You're incredible and they're nothing! I know you know everything because you're so damn intelligent and incredible which is why it's impossible for me to tell you I just wish we could stop bickering so I could just try to love you!"

"You – what?"

Harry tried yet again to pull his foot out.

"I – I just want –"

Hermione seemed to think Ron had suffered enough and instead of forcing him to speak up and finish what he'd been trying to say, she kissed him.

"Ron –"

But it seemed that for once Ron seemed to know better and had drawn her back into another kiss because her voice stopped. And when Harry chanced a glance back at his two friends after finally, his foot wedged itself free of the hole made by the root and the ground they seemed to have resumed a quieter form of expression.

Harry thought it best to go back to bed now, seeing as his two friends certainly weren't being held against their will and nor was he anymore for that matter.

As he settled back into his bed in the tent he smiled slightly. He closed his eyes and found himself wishing his small, lumpy pillow smelled of flowers and drifted into what was, for once, a pleasant dream of sunlight.


End file.
